


Two-Legs Fulgrim

by BuddyWritesFic



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyWritesFic/pseuds/BuddyWritesFic
Summary: The Loyalist Primarchs capture the clone of their brother Fulgrim. Now everyone has to deal with Fulgrim again.
Kudos: 21





	Two-Legs Fulgrim

Two-Legs Fulgrim (as Khan had dubbed him to distinguish him from his elder brother No-Legs Fulgrim), was brooding deep in his bedroom in the Imperial Palace on Terra researching genetics with a wounded, furious passion. He heard a knock at his door.

“Come in,” he snapped. It was the Angel. _Of course._ Sanguinius hadn’t been present for his little ‘discussion’ with Russ and Guilliman, but it was like him to take their side and come to pressure _him_ to make nice.

“I don’t know what they told you,” T.L. Fulgrim said, turning his gaze back down to his data pad to hide his tears, “but I am too useful to stand idle in the blast of a galactic warstorm. I was made to solve problems. I was made to lead an army. Given the current situation, it is criminally irresponsible not to use me. I have learned from the mistakes of my past incarnation. I know what I did wrong. I won’t pick up any cursed swords. I’ll have Librarians identify any artifacts we find before I touch them. I won’t use any drugs. I’ll lead the Emperor’s Children again, and I’ll do it _right_ this time, because you desperately need us. And if you won’t help me clone new geneseed, then I will eightfold-damned do it myself, because that’s what I am _for_ , and if you didn’t want me for this, then you should have left me locked in stasis!”

Sanguinius stood silent for a moment. “I was going to ask if you want to make bracelets?” He reached into a pouch and took out a few opals and ammolites. “None of the other guys ever want to make jewelry with me. I remember we used to… Or anyway, he and I would…” he made a vague gesture to indicate pounding gold with a hammer.

“Oh.” Fulgrim blinked. “Yes, of course. Be with you in five. Where are my manners? Please, have a seat.” He cleared away a stack of books to give Sanguinius space to set up his tools.

“I take it you had a fight with Rob?” Sanguinius asked as he anchored a vise to the workbench.

“And his little lap-wolf, yes,” Fulgrim said.

Sanguinius nodded. “They don’t get it.”

“Pardon?”

“Leman and Rob. I love them, of course. And they’re great men, and brilliant generals. And they don’t mean anything by it. It’s just that their sons are so healthy.” He avoided Fulgrim’s gaze, instead looking down at the precious stones as he sorted them by color and size. “So they don’t know what it’s like when they’re not. You don’t need Rob or Leman’s help to have children. You need Belisarius Cawl. I’ll go with you to talk to him. He’ll help.”

“Thank you,” Fulgrim said.

“Sure. Bracelet buddies got to stick together, right?”

“Right.” He closed his pad and joined Sanguinius at the table. The gems really were exquisite.


End file.
